


Prompt: Warm Bath

by snarkymuch



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Ficlet, M/M, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: 2019 Advent Ficlet ChallengeSteve remembers the cold. Bucky helps warm him up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Prompt: Warm Bath

Snowflakes drifted down outside, and Steve shivered on the couch. The heat was cranked, but he just couldn't get warm. The chill set into his bones earlier that morning when he’d left the apartment to go to the gym. The air had been so cold it stung his face, reminding him of a different day, just as cold, when he’d put the plane into the ice and felt the freezing water burn his lungs. He hadn’t been able to shake the feeling all day, the weather a harsh reminder of what he'd rather forget. 

He shivered again and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. It was getting late, and he hoped that exhaustion would overcome him and let him sleep soon. 

“Stevie?” Bucky's voice came from behind him. 

Steve lifted his head and peered over his shoulder. Bucky was standing there, sweats slung low on his hips, tank stretched tight over his chest. His hair was down, hanging around his face. His head tilted to the side as he raised a brow at Steve. “Why do you look like a burrito?”

Steve looked away, shrugging. “Cold.”

“It's hotter than Satan's ass crack in here.”

Steve buried his face in the blanket, muffling his words as he spoke. “I think something’s wrong with me.”

Bucky huffed a laugh, then came around the couch to sit beside him. “I've always thought there was something wrong you.”

“I'm serious, Buck.” Steve blinked at him from his cocoon.

Sighing, Bucky reached over and placed at hand against his forehead. He frowned. “You don't feel any hotter than usual.”

Another shiver wracked him, and he had to clench his jaw to stop his teeth from chattering. “I think—I can't stop thinking about it.”

“About what?”

The corners of Steve's mouth turned down. He was quiet for a moment before looking at Bucky. “The ice, the cold.”

Bucky sagged. “Shit, Steve. That's—what can I do to help?”

“Don't think you can.”

Bucky scrubbed a hand over his mouth, then clasped his hands in his lap. “You trust me?”

Steve’s brows pinched together. “Of course.”

“Good, come with me then. We're gonna warm you up.” Bucky stood, offering a hand to Steve.

Reluctantly, Steve reached out and took it, keeping the blanket around him.

“Where we going?”

“Bathroom. I'm running you a bath to warm up.”

“A bath?” he asked as he shuffled toward the bedroom.

“Yep, then after I'm gonna cuddle you in bed until you forget you’re cold."

“Just cuddle?”

Bucky laughed. “Depends if you behave.”


End file.
